Naruto and Hinata A friendship that blossoms
by The Number One Otaku
Summary: in, the eighth match of the preliminares, in a small twist of fate rather than the jounin saving Hinata Naruto takes the attack Neji used to try to kill her and with it Naruto ends up in critical condition, and Hinata blames herself for what happened and wonders why naruto would risk his life for her, well she will have to find out, and maybe, Hinata will finally confess to naruto.
1. Byakugan Battle: Hinata grows Bold

"ALRIGHT NARUTO THAT'S MY TEAMMATE WAY TO GO!". Was what Sakura had shouted to her blonde haired teammate after his match with Kiba and with it those not cheering amazed that he actually managed to win.

And with that we, see Naruto then return to his teammate Sakura and his instructor Kakashi,

"in all honesty Naruto i wasn't expecting you to win... Seems you never cease to amaze." :Kakashi told his student in his usual calm tone.

Naruto hearing this proceeded to give his teacher his signature grin

However, soon we then see someone then lightly tap narutos shoulder, and naruto Turning around sees that this This someone turns out to be Hinata.

And, we see her lightly blushing and she has both of her hands behind her back and Naruto then says "oh hey Hinata" and she then says: "uhm h hi N-Naruto"

And not long after, Naruto then notices Hinatas hands behind her back and he then says: "uhm what do you have behind your back."

"Oh I, i-it's f-for you n-naruto i-it's my-my c-clans sp-special ointment". she says in her usual nervous voice

And its here hinata holds it out for him with both hands and naruto confused at this then says: "ointment" and its here hinata then says: "i-it'll h-help h-heal y-your w-wounds"

It's here, Narutos face then turned a light shade of pink while this went unnoticed by him and Hinata it was noticed by a silver haired jounin and a certain Genjutsu specialist.

Both kurenai and kakashi are surprised at this to see Naruto's blush, sure he'd blush in front of Sakura sometimes but Kakashi never saw his student act like that in front of someone else and it got the scarecrow haired Ninja curious as he thinks (" _hmm, well thats odd I've never seen Naruto blush like that before."_ )

And, Naruto a bit shocked at this act of generosity then says: "uhm well Hinata arent... Arent you... You know... Mad at me"

"W-Why" :she asks, clearly confused, at a question like this, even though Naruto never showed feelings for Hinata she, saw him as a friend and as a friend it was only right to help those you care about.

And Naruto a bit nervous at her statement then says: "well i... I beat your teammate and... And friend."

'W-w-wel well y-you s see i-I-it' :she says stumbling on her words

And its here Naruto slightly smiles in admiration at this, even though he never considered having feelings for Hinata he sometimes found how she acted to be enjoyable. In fact he found it made her cute. and this made Kakashi even more curious at his student even more, and he began to think with a sly smile under his mask ( _"hmm, perhaps Naruto has a crush on Hinata as well, and he just doesn't know it"_ )

and Kurenai observing all of this then says: "just take the ointment naruto and its here naruto then hesitantly does and Naruto then says: "uhm, well... Th -thank you Hinata."

"Y-your welcome... N-Naruto" she says, and Hinata then adds: 'I-I'm g-glad t-tha I-I can h-help' :and its here hinata then turns away from him and begins walking away with a shy smile on her face.

And after Hinata left Naruto then tries the ointment and Naruto amazed says: "whoa this stuff hinata gave me works fast..." and with that he then closes the container and holds it out to His pink haired teammate and then adds "Here, wanna try it sakura."

However She politely refuses at this saying: 'hmm... Oh no its okay Naruto I'll be fine.'

And kakashi watching this, then thinks (" _Only, your wounds will heal that quickly Naruto. its not the ointment its the power of the nine-tailed fox it never ceases to Surprise me... although your blushing has also got my interest."_ )

And kakashi, with a smirk under his mask then says: "Naruto"

"Huh-Yeah what is it Kakashi Sensei" he says

"tell me Naruto when Hinata gave you that ointment... Did you know that you were blushing at her." Kakashi said with his smirk still hidden under his mask

'What': Naruto asks with a hint of shock in his voice

And sakura hearing this then says: "Yeah, i noticed it too"

I-I was blushing :he asked, with a confused look on his face He hadn't remembered blushing, in fact he didn't even feel he was blushing in front of the shy, kunoichi.

"tell me Naruto if you dont mind me asking... what do you think of Hinata" Kakashi asks in a curious tone.

"Well She's alright" Naruto said in a bit of a nervous tone. "a little weird though" he adds

And sakura upon hearing hearing this doesn't believe him and says: 'Naruto what do you "Really" think of Hinata.'

"Well" :he thought, he never really thought much of it he always assumed Hinata was just quiet and Weird but even so there were some things that he liked about her.

And Naruto then says: "well... well i do like that shes kind to others". in fact there were many things that the blonde haired nin liked about her even though he never really thought much of her.

"Yes" :says kakashi, even though Kakashis face would not admit it he was just as curious on finding out what Naruto thought of this shy kunoichi

And Naruto still in his nervous tone says: and... even though i defeated her teammate she isnt mad at me and... Well...

"Well" asks sakura

And Naruto then says "well... I also think Hinata... well... she.. she is..."

and sakura hearing this wanting to get his answer says: "what, shes what Naruto". Upon hearing this naruto then sighs and finally giving in then admits: "Well, i think she is... pretty cute".

"I knew it" says sakura, with a smile on her face

And its here Naruto then says "What! knew what"

"What you just said" :she replies

And Naruto still confused then says: "yeah what about it"

"What, do you find cute about Hinata" :she asks

And naruto then says: well... well uh... i guess... Her blush and... Her stuttering

And Sakura proceeds to awe at this and says with a hint of teasing in her voice: "why, dont you just admit it Naruto."

"What Admit What"! he asks now curious at why Sakura is acting like this

And, Sakura acting like a teasing older sister then says: "you have, a crush on Hinata, dont you."

"WHAT! What Makes You Think I Have A Crush On Her"! Naruto said to her with a look of both emberassment and disbelief on his face

And sakura answers and says: "You tell me, you were blushing at her, you talked about what you like about her, and the fact that you said she is cute."

And Naruto then says: Well Yeah But-", and before he could say anything else, Lee says: "sakura is right Naruto, if anything you seem to have a crush on Hinata."

That's when he mumbles something to them, and Sakura smiling and having a bit of fun says: "what, was that naruto"

"I said, maybe a little". he said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice

Soon after that we then see the medical nin have arrived and we see Kiba, and Akamaru, being carried away on a stretcher and as they pass hinata kiba then hears hinata then say "uhm... K-Kiba"

"Hinata" says Kiba Turning his head looking over to his teammate

And Kiba then sees hinata holding another container of ointment and its here she then holds it out and says "h-heres s-some o-of my c-clans healing ointment its f-for you a-and A-Akamaru"

And Kiba upon hearing this smirks and then says "Heh forget about us you better start worrying about yourself Hinata" and hinata curious at this says "w-what do you mean"

Kiba upon hearing this then says "only six left just you lee chouji neji and then there are those two guys from the sound and sand village... Listen to me be smart. If they put you in with that guy from the sand village... You've got to forfeit the match. Same with neji be smart and just walk away. Trust me he'll be Merciless!... He'll Destroy you!

with that we see Hinata then gain a bit of fear at the thought of this.

Not long after we hear Hayate Gekko the proctor for the preliminare exams now say "Alright We'll now pick the names for the next match"

after about a short amount of time the next two where chosen, Hinata goes wide eyed with fear when she sees the two names that were drawn

those two where nneji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga, she would have to fight her cousin.

And, Kurenai seeing this thinks ( _"hinata"_ )

while Hinata still held some fear, it didn't stop her from entering the arena same as Neji

And with it neji then says "i never thought,... that one day we'd someday have face each other.. Hinata" and hearing this she then says "n-nor i brother" and its here sakura with a look of shock says "what'd she call him"

"Brother! those two are, Brother and Sister!" asks naruto

"Not Exactly" says Kakashi

"what do you mean" asks sakura

And kakashi explaining to his students says "their both descended from the Hyuga clan one of the most ancient and honorable families of the hidden leaf village not actually brother and sister" and its here sakura then turns to kakashi and says "okay but their related somehow right" and kakashi then says "yes in the way a branch of a great tree is related to its trunk technically their more like cousins"

Naruto still confused at this then says "the trunk of... A tree?" And lee hearing all of this says "yes, hinata belongs to the families main household directly descended from the head of the clan while nejis family is a side branch of the clan"

And its here sakura then says "still their family and now they have to fight each other... I feel for them must be hard" and Lee then says Yes... But!

hearing this sakura then asks "but what" and lee then says "it, may not be as hard as it seems I have heard that for many generations now there has been some bad blood between the two families" and hearing this naruto then says "hmm.. And whys that" and lee then says "i have never known the specifics But.. You know about the great bloodline traits of the great ninja clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuga special techniques and abilities unique to those families the first generation of the hyuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favour the main branch of the family it seems that some branches of the family broke these rules" and naruto then says "huh" and lee says "anyway its said that because of that theres been fractions between the branches of the clan" and Sakura then says so "its like... This match is a family feud" and lee says "yes exactly but..."

"but what, what is it" asks Naruto, showing a bit of concern and fear in his voice

And lee says "i am not sure if i should tell you three but... If Guy sensei or Neji asks you never heard this from me"

"TELL US" yells Naruto letting his concern show

And seeing this lee says "alright, alright very well it's that before the exams guy sensei asked Neji to give him his word that he wouldn't bring his family problems into the exams"

And Naruto then says "huh what do you mean" and lee says "well it's just i have heard, that Neji, has shown to have a deep hatred for Hinata" and sakura says"a, hatred" and lee says "yes ive never known the specifics but i have heard that on more than one occasion that neji has Attacked Hinata"

"and now i am worrying that Neji now that he has been selected to face hinata he may try it again" Lee then adds, and Naruto upon hearing this nervously says "wait, your joking right tell me you're not being serious."

"I wish I was" says lee

And Naruto then proceeds to look over at hinata and now with fear in his voice says "h-he really might try to murder her" and kakashi in an effort to calm Naruto down says "don't worry Naruto i can guarantee that will not happen"

And Naruto showing his fear then says "How can you even be sure" and Kakashi says "look around Naruto there's me, guy, kurenai, and hayate in total that's four jounin ready to intervene if needed now Neji may be a Hyuga but like Hinata he is still a Genin and i doubt that he can take down four experienced jounin ninja" and sakura says "so you'd be able to stop the attempt before he even got close" and Kakashi says "yes thats right sakura so don't worry Naruto hinata will be fine."

however in his mind Naruto was still unsure of her supposed safety

And then says "Look, They're about to start"

And then gekko says: "Alright, You may begin when ready!"

With that neji proceeds to Look at Hinata. And it's here he says: "before we do this a word of advice... Hinata Listen to me" and with that Hinata then looks up at him and it's here Neji then says "Withdraw Now you know you were never meant to be a ninja!"

And with that Hinata then goes tense and it's here neji then says: "your, too kind and gentle, you seek harmony and avoid conflict, you allow yourself to be easily swayed by others"! and Hinata then looks down and away from him and neji then says: "admit it... You have no confidence you feel inferior to everyone else here it would have been better for you to simply remain a genin but to register for the chunin exams You Need a team of Three People. You Never even wanted to take part in these exams but Shino and Kiba Did and you couldn't Bear to Let Your Teammates Down... Could You!"

And hinata trying to defend herself says "No... Your wrong... Your Wrong I Wanted- I Had To Find O Out... I did it because i w wanted to find out f for myself i if I could change." all while she says this trying to act brave

And Naruto and Nakashi and Kurenai look at her and she thinks (" _hinata"_ ) and with that Kurenai then remembers when Hiashi, Hinatas father and head of the Hyuga clan abandoned Hinata to Kurenais care telling her how she wasn't fit to he a Hyuga and Kurenai then thinks (" _Hinata has struggled to become what she wanted to be"_ )

And Neji annoyed and angered at hinatas feeble attempts then says. "Hinata, You Are The Pampered Offspring Of The Hyugas Main Branch" and Hinata now more terrified says "w-wha" "People Can't Change No Matter How Hard They Try!" Neji then proceeded to say

Hinata was hurt inside now and she now grows more scared and terrified and she lightly gasps at what neji said and neji then further torments her by saying: "They Cant Run Away From Their True Nature A Failure Will Always Be A Failure."

and upon hearing this her knees begin to slowly shake, And naruto getting more and more angrier at neji starts gritting his teeth and sakura seeing this says "N-Naruto are you- and its here he says poorly hiding the anger in his voice: "Im Fine Sakura"

"a are you sure" :asks sakura

And naruto then angrily says: "I Said, Im Fine Sakura"! upon hearing what naruto said and the look of anger in his eyes Sakura proceeded to slowly back away from naruto in fear. She soon backs into kakashi without even knowing and seeing this he says: "something wrong sakura?" and she says to him with fear in her voice: "s-somethings wrong with naruto i've... I've never seen him get this angry."

And naruto Naruto glaring at Neji then thinks _("who does this guy think he is"_ ) and neji then further breaks Hinatas spirit by saying: "people are judged by their true nature it is the way of the world that is why we have an elite and why their are outcasts." And hinata then gasps again showing more fear and neji then says: "we can change our physical appearance improve our skills with training and study but ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change." And hinata shows more fear and neji continues saying: "And what cant be changed must be endured We Are Who We Are Hinata And We Must Live With It!"

much to hinatas dismay, And with it neji continues to further break Hinatas spirit saying: "Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan while i am from a lesser branch and we see naruto gaining more and more rage and Neji then says "i understand these things because i see the world clearly.. With my byakugan. Despite your brave words, what your really thinking is that you'd like to run Run as far away from here as you can!" and hinata trying to defend herself again says: N-No your wrong Y-Your wrong a-about me."

And sakura says "byakugan" and kakashi hearing this then explains to naruto and Hinata how the Byakugan is a kekkei genkai a visual jutsu and how its stronger than the sharingan and hinata now starts to show more fear and tears start to form around her eyes, with it neji then activates his byakugan and he then glares at a shaking visibly filled with fear hinata as she then tries to look away from neji.

And Neji seeing this then says "My Eyes Cannot be deceived." and hinata then gasps and looks back at neji and he then says "just one moment ago in the slightest of movements your gazed drifted towards the upper left corner of the room." and hinata goes deeper into fear as neji then says "I saw at that moment... You were thinking of your past.. Your Bitter Past. And then almost immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right it was a mere flicker of the eyes but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. Your seeing your old self. Wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. Your picturing the outcome of the Battle... You see yourself losing." and its here hinata then grows more scared at this statement and we see naruto tightly clutching the container hinata gave him and it slowly starts to crack

And Neji continues on: "And the way, you way you Have your arms in front of Your body like that It tells Me Your Trying To Build A Wall Between Us... To Keep Me At Bay You Want To Stop Me From Raiding The Deepest Recesses Of Your Mind... Why Because Everything I Said Is True."

Upon hearing this, this frightens Hinata even more.

And Neji then continues "And that familiar gesture of putting your lip to your finger thats to Suppress your Rising Panic Made All The More Desperate Because You Know Its Futile!... Everything is Futile Hinata, You Are What You Are Whether You Like It Or Not You Already Know! and with that hinata then hangs her head down in shame her spirit and will crushed and or broken and she then whimpers: "Y-You y-your R-Right."

And now with her will and determination completely broken Hinata then lets her tears go down her cheeks not being able to say anything, if anything what could she say. Everything Neji said about her was true, and with it Neji then smirks at this convinced that he succeeded in breaking Hinatas will and naruto seeing this in his rage finally snaps at Neji for his cruel and otherwise uncaring demeanor, and he angrily shouts "THAT DOES IT I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU IF HINATA WAS ANY AT ALL YOU SAID THEN SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO GRADUATE FROM THE ACADEMY!"

and thus this gains everyone's attention Especially hinata who opening her eyes then thinks (" _n-naruto"_ )

And with it Hinata then looks up to see she isn't imagining it and Naruto then yells at her shouting: "ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO HIM HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

And with it Hinata then thinks ( _"N-Naruto... B-but h hes w-wrong a-and I-I ... N-No n-naruto i is r right i I've c come th-this f far N-Neji r-really d-doesn't k know m-me... Wh-Who I R-Really A-Am!"_ )

gaining a little more confidence, Hinata then gets into her gentle fist fighting stance and neji seeing this says; "so you'd rather not forfeit... Your only fooling yourself more" and its here hinata then says: I-I Dont Care What You Believe"

And Neji then says: "if thats the way you want it... So Be It". And with it he then gets into his gentle fist stance and its here the two siblings now finally Clash. With Hinata willing to prove that despite her Faults. she will succeed.

(holy crap this took way longer than expected, yes this is a rewrite of my fanfiction, and I've decided to format it into a chapter style story, and i have a few new story ideas as well so expect a few easter eggs to those upcoming story to appear in this one. But as always guys i hope you enjoy this story and as always dont forget to favourite, comment and hey, you can always follow me.)


	2. A Failures True strength!

The match, in question had been an interesting one but however despite being main branch the fight did not go in hinatas favor as neji had used the eight trigrams 64 palms to block Hinatas chakra into her arms and with no way to attack she had two choices, Forfeit the match, or she would end up dying.

And its here nejis attacks keep making hinata fall down but each time she keeps getting back up and after his latest neji then says: "why keep fighting... Hinata we both know you are no longer able to continue" its here hinata as she struggles to get up tells neji: "I-I w-will never go back on my word… B-Because that too is my nindō, my ninja way!"

And, she keeps trying to attack but each time she is knocked down again and is now struggling to both get up and stand and shes seen holding the left side of her body with her right arm showing that she has a few broken ribs and the blood coming from her mouth was not a good sign as well. And neji now shocked at Hinatas newfound strength, thinks ( _"what is she doing"_ ) and then says: "Hinata I Am Warning you If You Continue Your Going To Die" and Hinata struggling to breathe not caring what Neji said then thinks _("it doesn't matter im i-im not going to make myself look bad not in front of the person i care about and who b-believes in me".)_  
And Hinata then says "I-im f-far from f-finished" and neji then says "Give Up The Tough Guy Act I Can Tell Your Barely Standing. Youve Been Carrying a Very Heavy Burdeon Having Been Born to the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. And You've Cursed and Blamed Yourself For being Weak". "Look people cant change the way they are Thats just How it is Just Accept Defeat And You Wont Have To Suffer Anymore" and hinata in disagreement at this then shakes her head and says "no your your wrong B-brother you've got it backwards"  
And adding to it Hinata then says "y-you s-see i c-can tell.. That y-your t-the one Y-your s-suffering much more than i" and neji in disbelief at this says "I what" and hinata then says "y-your t-the o-one w-whose a-all torn up... About the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuga Clan... A-and y-you Dont know Who I Really Am" she added with a weak smile on her face

And we see Neji then angrily growls and he then charges towards her. And Gekko seeing this says "Neji, Stop The Match Is Over!" however that plea fell on deaf ears as he does not listen however And Hinatas newfound confidence quickly drained out of her as she then goes to more terrified and its here kakashi is then wide eyed and he quickly tries to grab something or someone but he isn't fast enough and he barely scratches the "surface" of his jacket and its here Kakashi thinks ( _"this, this isn't possible"_ )  
And Hinata now more scared then she ever would be closes her eyes and starts screaming and Gekko starts running towards Neji to stop him and we then hear the sound of an impact of an attack and Gekko stops dead in his tracks his eyes now wide in shock as the others and Hinata stops screaming when she hears the impact she then slowly starts opening her eyes thinking ( _"w-what, happened d-did i g-get hit?"_ )  
And its here she sees herself surrounded by smoke and she then looks and sees hayate and the others with looks of shock and disbelief and hinata then looks to the other side and sees kakashi, kurenai lee and shino and sakura with the same looks and Sakura covering her mouth and Kakashi as if he is frozen in place as his hand is still reaching to whoever he tried to grab and Hinata then notices a certain person isn't among them and she gets the same look of fear and she thinks ( _"n-no p-please t-this cant b-be r-real"_ )  
And now even more terrified about her thoughts and wishing they weren't reality she then hesitantly and shakenly turns her head and she then gasps loudly as she sees Naruto is in front of her grabbing with one hand onto nejis arm whos attack is shown to have hit naruto near the foxes seal and its here all hinata could whimper was "n-naruto" And its here neji then angrily says: "What Are You Doing Interfeering Dont Tell Me Your Giving The Main Branch Special Treatment!" And Naruto now glaring at neji says "I Dont Care What You Think Im Stopping You From Murdering Her!"

 _("N-Naruto" )_ hinata thinks still in shock, and naruto then angrily says "You Dont think, i know about your hatred of Hinata. And the fact you've attacked her more than upon hearing this Neji then angrily says "how is it, someone like you could think that!" and with an slightly angered tone naruto then says "You must be a bigger idiot tha-" and Narutos speech is then cut off as neji then hits naruto in his chest and hinata gasps loudly at this not expecting that to happen  
And kakashi seeing the blood starting to trickle down out of Narutos mouth and he thinks ( _"something isn't right the foxes chakra would be healing him at this rate... Did neji somehow block off the foxes connection with naruto"_ )  
And naruto still not giving up then says "You Really Are an idiot you call hinata a failure how shes nothing but"- and its here neji then hits naruto again and naruto then lets go of nejis arm and neji then says "Once A Failure Always A Failure" and hearing this naruto now more angered at Nejis cruel demeaner then says "is that so... You Should Be Grateful Hinata Is EVEN KIND TO YOU!" much to nNejis annoyance  
And its here neji then says "why is it that you even care that Hinata Is Kind To Me!" and hearing this naruto then says "Because... I never had the one thing the both of you have... A Family! People who Care About Your Well-Being and are there to protect you... And you think Calling Hinata A Failure is a good Excuse to Try And Kill Her You'd Have Blood On Your Hands You'll Never Be Able To Wash Off!"  
And its here hinata then thinks (n naruto) And its here Neji then says coming from the village pariah you think your words are noble... But Your Just Like Hinata! And its here naruto then says Yeah Well At Least I- and its here neji then hits naruto in his chest again and more blood starts coming out of his mouth and his legs start slightly shaking and sakura says k kakashi s sensei w why a arent t they stopping the match and its here kakashi says I... I dont know  
And its here Neji then says You Really think That Youll End Up as Hokage... If anything your not meant to be hokage and like hinata you were never meant to be a ninja and upon hearing this causes Sakura to angrily shout "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" neji becomes irritated at this And she then shouts NARUTO MAY BE AN IDIOT BUT HES SHOWN MORE HONOR AS A NINJA THEN YOU!" however Neji simply ignores her. And naruto then says "she is r-" and its here neji hits naruto again this time with more force and naruto slightly skids and he starts struggling to stand and we now see tears forming in Hinatas eyes and wanting this to stop then says in a begging tone: N-Neji P-Please S-Stop Y-Your.. Y-Your H-Hurting H-Him"  
However, this plea would fall upon deaf ears as Neji then glares at his cousin and then says "Stay Out Of This Hinata!" much to her dismay fear And with it neji then glares at naruto and then says "Why dont you Drop the Act and Just Admit it". And hearing this Naruto then says "admit what" and neji then with a cold look on his face then proceeds to say "That You Think Of Hinata As The Others Do" and this gets everyone a look of shock and Neji then says " In Reality You think shes Weak, that she will never amount to anything but a failure Everybody thinks of her like that Her Sensei Her Teammates And Even You" and this brings Hinata to the brink of breaking down as she thinks ( _"N-No He He's w-wrong N-Naruto w-wouldn't th-think-")_ however she's then pulled out of her thoughts as neji then says "Admit It Even After Your Futile Attempt at Saving Her You Think Of Her Just As The Others Do" and upon hearing this Naruto then says: "Your right"  
This causes everyone in the stands watching to gasp in either shock and anger over what naruto said especially hinata who was now heartbroken over what naruto said And its here she completely breaks down as tears start rolling down her cheeks and she starts crying and she thinks (" _S-so i-it's t-true N-Naruto a-and m-my t-team n-never b-believed i-in m-me at a-all... Th-they... they n-never c-cared a-at a-all")_  
And its here kurenai angrily glaring at naruto same as kakashi thinks _("if naruto never cared for hinata at all then why did he even risk his own life to protect her!")_ and naruto then smirks at Neji and then says "Heh That is What a Failure is" and its here hinata still crying then thinks ( _N-Naruto I... I t-thought y-you w-were d-different th-than th-the o-others... I-I w was wrong_ )  
And its here naruto then says: But Thats Not Who Hinata Is Shes Nothing Like That! This caught everyone in the room off guard to their surprise after hearing this

And upon hearing this hinata then opens her eyes and looks back at naruto and naruto remembering when iruka then stood up for him then says: Hinatas One of A Kind Works Hard Cares for those around and puts her whole heart into everything she does. Sure shes emotional doesnt like conflict and everyone jumps on her. But That Suffering Only Makes Her Stronger thats what seperates her from being a failure. So your wrong she isnt a disgrace or a failure. Shes Hinata Hyuga.. Of The Village Hidden In The Leaves!

All while hinata now starts lightly sobbing this time with relief and joy

And she then thinks _("N-Naruto y-you r-really do b-believe in m-me")_

And neji now more irritated then says "do you honestly believe the drivel coming out of your mouth"

Which he replies with a smile and saying "Believe It!"

And hearing this neji then grits his teeth and says "Then Its Time I Shut You Up Once And For All!"

With that said he proceeds to charge toward naruto with the goal to finish him

And its here naruto then smirks and thinks ( _'humph' "so this is it"_ ) and hinata seeing neji charging thinks ( _"n-no... B-BYAKUGAN"_ ) and we then see neji is then hit as he skids back across the floor and now everyone is in more shock to see hinata now standing in front of naruto with her byakugan active.

And both kurenai and naruto seeing this think in disbelief ("H _inata"_ ) and hinata then says "i-if you ever try to h-hurt N-Naruto again... N-Neji... I s-swear... I Will Kill You!"

And neji then gets up and he says "Those are big words Hinata... But do you have the strength to back it up"

She replies by getting into a fight pose saying whatever a-attack you throw a-at me ill send it back t-ten times stronger!

And after saying that The two then charge at each other and we see them fight and we see hinata attacking more faster and more savagely and sakura seeing this in disbelief says "wait but her chakra it's how-how is- and kakashi answers her and says "she and naruto weren't using their own chakra... But their own willpower"

"Will power?" asks sakura

And kakashi then says "well everyone possesses a willpower think of it as a second flow of chakra and depending on someones own will this power is more powerful than their normal chakra even cutting off chakra points doesn't hinder it but... And sakura says but what and kakashi says being able to use it is difficult but I've heard the their are a few ways to access it either through anger or... Wanting to protect someone you care about against all odds"

"Than that means!" asks sakura

And kakashi says "by naruto risking his own life to protect hinata and her determination to protect him she was able to tap into her own willpower"

"so hinata shes fighting... To protect naruto" the pink haired kunoichi says in disbelief

"Exactly" he says

And its here we then see hinata then hit neji and he is knocked back and its here he then struggles to get up and its here hinata then grabs him by his shirt and she then has a kunai in her hands and glaring at him hinata then says "Is This The Power You Wanted To See!"

He doesn't answer, now Hinata then raises the kunai ready to strike neji in his head and she then shouts: "ANSWER ME!"

He still doesn't

And soon Neji then smirks and thinks (" _humph and all it took was hurting the boy she loves"_ )

And now with her anger beginning to take over her actions hinata then prepares to drive the kunai into nejis head and shouts "I SAID ANSWER ME!"

And before Hinata has a chance to drive it into nejis skull its knocked out of her hands and shes then restrained by the four Jounin each holding onto her tightly so she can't break free

And we see hinata still in her rage trying to break free and neji getting up says "what are you-" and guy cuts off his student and says in a somewhat angered tone "Isn't it obvious stopping her from sending you to the grave!"

And its here hinata then angrily says as she struggles: "Let G-Go Of Me!" all while being held down by jonin

And kurenai now needing to calm down her student then says "Hinata Just Calm-" and its here hinata then angrily shouts: "SHUT UP, I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

And soon she then angrily glares at her sensei shocking her and gekko then proceeds to poke hinata on her forehead and kurenai angrily says: "Listen Hinata Its Over!"

And its here hinata then stops struggling and it breaks her out of her anger and says "k-kur-" and cutting her off kurenai then angrily says: "Do You Hear Me Hinata Its Over!"

scaring hinata with kurenais angered look on her face

And hinata now terrified at Kurenais angered tone then says with a scared tone: "i-im... I-im s-sorry" thus reverting her back to her shy, usual self

And gekko says with a disappointed and angered tone: "in all honesty neji Im Surprised that you dont find yourself ashamed at your own actions"

And gekko then says "from trying to commit a murder to attacking another candidate!"

however neji brushes it off as if it were nothing and guy sharing the same disappointed look as the other jounin says "he has a point neji after all you gave me your word you wouldnt bring your family problems into the exams"

And neji then is about to say something before kakashi shuts him up by saying "before you even start both of them have a point if anything its as if you have no honor at all"

to which he ignores his words

And Gekko then says "despite everything it seems that the clear winner of this is hinata and she was able to knock you to the ground without using her chakra" soon Gekko then coughs and then says: "But Consider Yourself Lucky Im Granting You This Victory When She Has Shown More Honor As A Shinobi As You!"

"as if i where to care" Neji then says in his usual tone

And upon hearing Gekko announce neji is the winner of this match those in the stands are in protest at this with Shikamaru saying "You Gotta Be Kidding Me" He and Ino adds her own opinion and Says That Bastard Shouldn't Even Have That Victory!" and its here Sakura says: "I Swear If I was Down There Id Knock His Lights out!" And hearing this Lee says "although i am glad that neji won-" however he wouldn't be talking for long as Sakura then grabs lee and violently shakes him and with an anime angry face she angrily says "And Your Just Happy That He Attacked My Teammate!" thus giving Lee a look of absolute fear

And not wanting to be hurt lee says as hes being shaken: "No No Thats Not What I Meant"

"Then WHAT"! says sakura bringing him closer to his face

And Lee now not wanting to get punched by sakura then says: "im just saying, i would be glad that neji has this victory but he really doesnt deserve it after attacking naruto"

All the while naruto watching this starts to get a weird pain in his chest and thinks (" _i... I dont feel so_ -") and not long after he feels a sharp in his chest and he screams in pain and kakashi seeing this says in a worried tone: "Naruto." And he then lets go of hinata and rushes to narutos side

And kakashi then proceeds to lay naruto down and naruto then raspily says: "K-Kakashi... sen..ei and kakashi hearing this says: "Dont worry kid im here just hold on you'll be fine" and its here naruto then lightly smiles and raspily says: "heh... too late"

And we then sakura and lee jump down and rush over to naruto and sakura with a look of worry on her face then says: "Naruto what Were you thinking you you could've gotten yourself killed" and Naruto then turns his head and looks at hinata and before going unconscious says: "I... I H.. Had Too..."

And its here sakura then says: "What do you mean had to... Naruto?... Naruto!" and soon the other jounin let go of hinata and they rush over to kakashi and hinata thinks (" _N-Naruto"_ )

And Neji seeing this then proceeds to further demoralize her and says to her: "Tell Me Hinata Does He Know About Your Feelings For Him"

to which she looks at him and she then says with fear in her voice: "wh-what"

"did I strike a nerve" asks neji with an uncaring smirk on his face

And neji then says "If anything hes a bigger idiot than you or he thinks if anything hell be lucky to be breathing again"... "That is if he doesnt die from his injuries here and now."

Upon hinata then grows more scared at this and neji then says "But Then Again its fitting isn't it that the boy you love loses his life protecting you... And its here neji then smirks and says when you cant even protect yourself"

lowering her head she mumbles something quietly not wanting to show him that her anger is coming back

And neji still smirking then says: "what was that i couldn't hear you... Are you filled with so much guilt you've forgotten how to-" and its here Hinata with her hands clenched into fists looks at neji and angrily shouts "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!"

And this little outburst gains everyone's attention and we see hinata then angrily activates her byakugan and tries to attack neji and gekko then is about to stop her but its here lee then hits hinata in her stomach knocking the wind out of her and she then falls onto her hands and knees wheezing and coughing and gagking up blood

And lee says "forgive me hinata but i had to stop you"

And not caring hinata then angrily glares at neji and she tries to get up but she cant from the pain and its here lee says hinata stop trying to fight its over

And now hinata trying to get up says: "it..its not o-over until I- GAGKHAGH" and she then falls back to her hands and begins coughing and gagging up more blood

And now lee then says "you are in no good condition to fight dont start a fight that isn't meant for you."

she proceeds to cough up more blood, and she then looks at lee and he sees the pain in her face and he then whispers into her ear: "think about it naruto is still a candidate for the third exam why do you think gekko gave neji this victory i think its so that he and naruto would have to fight. Wouldnt it be better to see naruto fight neji rather than hurting yourself more than you are now"

And hinata then glares at neji again and as much as she wanted to hurt him she knew lee was right and she then says : "F-Fine... Y-Your Right!"

And not long after we then see naruto then gagk up more blood in pain and most then look in his direction in worry and hinata with more worry and fear

And kakashi then unzips narutos jacket and puts his hand on narutos chest and his other with two fingers on the side of his neck and checks narutos pulse and he thinks (" _this isn't good He's going into cardiac arrest... My worries became reality the foxes chakra is cut off from narutos body... Was he really trying to Kill him!"_ )

And kurenai then walks over to Hinata helps her to her feet and says "Hinata, are you alright"

"i-i-im" fine she says

And its here neji then says "if i were you i wouldn't be worrying about her right now"

with that kurenai glares at him starting to find his ignorance enough to make her want to hit him and kakashi now fed up with nejis attitude says: "I've Had Just About Enough!"

And with it kakashi then looks over at Neji and glaring at him says "Listen, Hyuga and Listen Well Because Im Warning You! If Anything Happens To Naruto I Assure You... I Will Not Be Merciful!"

Neji however could care less and hinata thinking kakashi was talking to her starts getting scared and kakashi then says "I Am Not Joking I Swear If Anything Happens... Be Ready to Be Looking Over Your Shoulder For The Rest Of Your Life"

however neji brushes off kakashis words and hinata is now more terrified and kurenai seeing this says "Hinata... Whats wrong"

"n-n-n-nothing sensei" :she says

"are you sure" Kurenai asks with a concerned tone obviously, seeing how shaken up at the turn of events.

"i-i-i-am s sensei" : Hinata replies in a weak and scared tone

"okay hinata" : Kurenai replies however she had her doubts, and she then takes hinata over to the others and when she sees the unconscious naruto she gets more terrified and she thinks ("N-Naruto")

And its here she then hears Kiba in her head and he says: **_["I Told You To Be Smart And Walk Away And You Didn't Listen!"]_**

"K-Kiba":: Hinata says to herself in disbelief that her teammate would be in her head, with this she then hears Neji in her head as well: **[" _You really think your brave But in Reality Your Nothing More Than a Pathetic Weakling You Know He Blames You!"]_**

"n-no i its n-not true" she says placing both hands on her head

However all of her fears came into reality when she then hears naruto in her head angrily yell at her: **_[_ " _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HINATA! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I'M GONNA DIE!"]_**

And Hinata now goes wide eyed and she then puts her arms down and she tries to stop herself from crying and she then thinks while trying not to sob ( _"i it... I it... I its a all m my f fault"_ )

its here tears start flowing down her cheeks as she thinks again (" _I-It... I-Its A-All M-My F-Fault"_ )

And soon kurenai hearing hinatas sobbing puts a hand on her shoulder and says: "Hinata... Are You-" And Hinata now more scared than ever gets kurenais hand off her then starts backing away from kurenai

"Hinata" Kurenai repeats attempting to approach her

And, hinata now keeps backing away from her this time more frantic

"hinata" repeats Kurenai more concerned, if anything she wasn't sure why she was acting like this

And hinata doesn't say anything and she keeps backing away from her sensei terrified at what she thinks she'll do to her.

"Hinata" she repeats now with an upset strict tone in an attempt to stop hinata, however this causes hinata to get more scared and she keeps backing away

And kurenai now getting angry then says in an angered tone: "Hinata" and Hinata whose words come out more of as a whimper then whimpers out: "s-s stay a-away f-f from m-me."

Now, kurenai then says in a strict tone: "Hinata Stop Right Now!" And hinata still filled with absolute fear keeps backing away from her instructor. And she keeps backing away until she then hits a wall and she then freezes in fear and she says in a more scared tone: k-keep a-away f-from m-me"

And its here kurenai still approaching her now fed up with Hinatas behavior says "Hinata, What Is The Matter With-" and Hinata now more terrified shouts "GET AWAY FROM ME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

And this makes kurenai stop in place and she says with a more worried tone: "Hinata"

And soon hinata then looks and sees the stairs and its here she then runs towards them and as she goes up them and kurenai proceeds to go after her shouting with worry "HINATA STOP!"

however hinata proceeds to run out of the arena

kurenai in an attempt to stop her shouts "HINATA WAIT STOP, COME BACK"!

sadly it was too late and now hinata is running through the towers lobby and then towards its entrance and shes then out of the tower running through the forest and she then jumps onto a tree branch and begins leaping from tree branch to tree branch

And kurenai still in the arena now worried about what is going on with Hinata is about to go after and its here kakashi then stops her and says: "No, I'll go after her."

"You kakashi?" she asks

"with All Due respect Kakashi" Kurenai says "But Hinata Is my Student!" she then adds. "tell me do you know" :Kakashi then says to the now confused jounin.

"know what" she asks

"Do you Know exactly why Hinata ran away" : Kakashi says, in his usual calm tone.

Upon hearing this kurenai in a curious and somewhat confused tone then says: "why ask"

And kakashi then says: "think about it. And we then see hinata jumping from tree to tree with tears in her eyes and kakashi says while we see this: "Hinata is filled with guilt over what has transpired she blames herself for what happened to naruto and with nejis psychological attacks on her and with what he said to her after everything thats happened shes afraid. Right now shes now a scared little girl". And we see hinata then collapses on her hands and knees panting heavily and we then move back to the tower and kakashi then says: "and with what i saw your not the best person she'll want to talk to but ill at least try... And Kurenai, Find me when naruto is taken away by the medical nin and put into immediate medical treatment" and kakashi then disappears and kurenai thinks (" _Kakashi... You better know what your Doing"_ )

(Here you go guys chapter two of my new Fanfiction, there's probably errors I've overlooked, but if so then I'll end up fixing them eventually, anyways i hope that this is worth the wait and as always feel free to leave your opinion check my other stories and hey you can always favorite this story and my others should you please."


	3. Hinata's Cries for forgiveness

Normally the Ninja academy would be bustling with the sounds of students inside but today it was strangely quiet

And with it we see someone outside the academy as well as the sound of someone crying and this someone is revealed to be Hinata whose sitting on the same swing as naruto had during their days in the academy crying very heavily and from the dried tear streaks running down her cheeks and the lower part of her sleeves of her jacket being slightly damp from wiping tears off of her that shes been crying for quite some time, and through her crying she remembers what Kiba had told her before her match however it only came out in fragments _**("only six left") ("you've got to forfeit the match") ("Be Smart, and just walk away") ("Listen, To Me Be Smart")**_ these words now brought her misery as Hinata continuously blamed herself for what had transpired in the after what seemed like an eternity for her she finally says while sobbing: "W-Why!... w-why d didn't... w-why d didn't l listen."

"N... N-Naruto" was all hinata whimpered out if anything she felt that she really was weak for leaving but what could she do, she couldn't do anything and what made her more sad was the thought of the boy she had always cared about would be dead. Protecting her

And with her crying she didn't hear someone appear in front of her in a poof of smoke and Hinata then whimpers "N-Naruto... W-Why!" "W-Why S-Save M-Me!" and we see this individual reading his copy of make out paradise answer: "I May have the answer to your question"

Hinata gasps before looking up and found herself looking at a silver haired jounin with his headband covering one of his eyes wearing a standard leaf jounin attire still reading his book not looking down from her

hinata now grows terrified at who this individual is and then says in a scared tone: "y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you y-you-" And with it kakashi then as he closes his book and puts it away in his ninja bag says: "hey there kiddo"

"Who who are you a-and what where you reading" she asked

And uponn hearing this kakashi says "well what im reading isn't of your concern"

"W-why" Hinata asks

And with it kakashi says "well... Your too young to be reading it"

"O-Oh" she says "c-can i still know y-your name" she then adds

And with that said kakashi then says "your Hinata right... One of Genin under Kurenai Yuhi ."

Hinata then slowly nods yes at this and she then says "uhm y yes... Wh what d-do y-you w-want w-with m-me". upon hearing this she got her answer as kakashi says "well i wanted to talk with you". With this Hinata then looked away from the silver haired jounin "a-are you m-mad at me" she then asked in a somewhat sad and nervous tone

upon hearing this confused kakashi he didn't have any reason to be mad at her and he then said to her in a somewhat confused tone "Why Would I Be Mad At You..." And hinata then gets a look of surprise, she had believed that this jounin was sent to find her and punish her for her actions and yet here she was, being asked by Narutos sensei why he should be mad at her and she then looks back at kakashi and then says "Huh... y-your y-your... your n-not g-going t-to y-yell a-at m-me?"

kakashi says: "why would i yell at you". upon hearing this Hinata then lowers her head and says in a sad tone: "y-you... Y-you k-know e-exactly w-why". And Kakashi fully aware of what she is talking about then says: "ah I See, its what happened back at the tower isn't it." Hinata however doesn't reply if anything she was scared of what to say next but from seeing her scared tone and her somewhat nervous composure which was even more than usual Kakashi knew thats what the young kunoichi was talking about.

And slowly Hinata then nodded her head yes then she proceeded to say in a near sobbing tone: "i-it... I-its a-all m-my f-fault."

kakashi seeing this answers to her: "Hinata, dont say that" however Hinata then answered "I-it i its t true I-I r-really a-am w-weak... e-everyone th-hinks i-im w-weak a-and a f failure k-kurenai s-sensei, k-kiba a-and sh-shino, A-A-And..." and with it she starts sobbing at what she is going to say and she says: "A-And N-Naruto!"

And upon hearing this kakashi then kneels and he then puts his hands on hinatas cheeks and then says: "Surely You Dont Really Mean That?."

"I-I-I do" she cried to him, upon hearing this kakashi then lets go of hinatas cheeks and says: "tell me, you went quite the distance from the tower and forest to the academy." and hearing this hinata then says with whimpering in her voice: "I-I... I h-had t-to g-get a-away."

"I see" he says

And now we see hinata starting to slightly panic with her sobbing and kakashi seeing this tries to calm her down and says: you know I think theres something you should know about naruto.

"w-what" she Asked in a somewhat surprised tone in her voice

And kakashi says "well when you gave naruto that ointment... Did you know that he was blushing at you"

Wh-What? she asks

And hinata then shyly turns away and shyly smiles ( _"N-Naruto... h-he h-he w-was b-blushing a-at m-me... m-maybe h-he r really d does l like m me."_ ) she then thought slowly turning happy at the thought of the boy she loves having the same feelings she has towards him. However Hinatas happiness was immediately gone when she then remembers what neji said _**("he's a bigger idiot than you")** **("if anything he'll be lucky to be breathing again!") ("the boy you love dies protecting you... When you cant even protect yourself!") ("hmph its fitting isnt it!")**_

not long after tears start going down her cheeks again and she then buries herself into kakashis chest and wraps her arms around him catching the jounin off guard as he did not expect it and Hinata now starts loudly sobbing. And its here kakashi then says "Hinata" causing the young girl to cry out with a mix of sobs: "I-It I-Its A-All M-My F-Fault!"

And upon hearing this Kakashi says: "Hinata Dont Say That!" causing hinata to then cry: "E-Everything N-Neji S-Said A-About M-Me R-Really I-Is T-True I-I Really A-Am N-Not W-Worthy O-Of B-Being A Ninja H-How C-Can I-I B-Be A-A S-Sh-Shinobi If I C-Cant P-Protect M-Myself O-Or O-Or T-Those I-I C-Care A-About!"

She continues crying afterwards

And Kakashi attempting to calm down the crying kunoichi then says: "Hinata Stop You Know Thats Not True!"

"Y-yes it is" she cries And through her sobbibg hinata then cries: B-Because O-Of M M Got N-Naruto H-Hurt..." And hinata then sobs and then she whimpers: I...I... I d-dont w-want N-Naruto t-to d-die."

And soon kakashi then hugs hinata and proceeds to rub her back cradling her as a father or mother would when their own child was scared

And we then see hinata whimper more on top of her crying, and Kakashi himself felt her sadness as it reminded him of the time he lost his friends Obito and Rin and those he cared about and here he was holding onto Hinata while she cried on him.

And out of her sobbing hinata then whimpers while sobbing: "i-it... It s-should h-have b-been-me"

And upon hearing this kakashi looks down at the young hyuga and says: "what!" and hinata then whimpers: i-i s-should b-be i-in n-narutos c-condition n-n not h-him. Causing her to cry even more

( _"Poor kid"_ ) thinks kakashi

And now in an attempt to calm her down more kakashi then says: "Hinata, your just letting Nejis words get to you. Naruto wouldn't want to see you like this." and Hinata hearing this opens her eyes and lightly sobs: "wh-what N-Naruto...h-he h-he w-wouldn't" and Kakashi then says: "he wouldn't want to see you like this because he cares about you." and upon hearing this Hinata then says in a somewhat surprised tone in between her sobing: "N-Naruto... h-he c-cares a-about m-me."

Kakashi nods yes at her in agreement And kakashi then says: "if naruto didnt care about you he never would have stood up for you or he wouldn't have risked his life to keep you safe."

"I-I guess... I-I g-guess s-so" she says And Kakashi then says: "and when you fought neji the second time you weren't fighting to win were you." And its here hinata then nods her head no and she whimpers: "I... I w-wanted t-to p-protect N-Naruto."

And kakashi then smiling under his mask and says: "And Naruto saw that Hinata and not just naruto everyone who was watching saw it as well."

hearing this Hinata then whimpers through her sobbing "E-Everyone... i-including m-my t-teammates. A-And K-Kurenai s-sensei."

And Kakashi then nods to her yes and she did not know what to say when she heard what she was told.

And soon Hinata then whimpers "I... I n need t to kn know"

Hmm... What is it Hinata Kakashi then asked the still crying Kunoichi

And soon hinata then looks up at kakashi and she then sobs "p-please t-take m-me t-to N-Naruto"

Kakashi then sighs before saying "I'm afraid I can't do that Hinata"

Hinata then while sobbing then says "p-please t-take m-me t-to N-Naruto need t-to k-know f-from h-him"

And kakashi says: i cant do that Hinata and hearing this hinata then says: "b-but... b-but w-why"

And kakashi then tells the Hyuga "Because i dont know his current condition because i left the tower to find you"

Hanging her Head she said "oh"And kakashi then says: "But..."

She looks up at him wondering what he would say

And she then says: "W-what" And its here kakashi then says: "well-" and now wanting to know hinata then says: "p-please.. t-tell m-me."

And its here kakashi says: when i know naruto is in stable condition... I'll let you be the first to see him.

its Hinata not believing what kakashi said says: "w-wh-what." And its here kakashi then says: "You'll be the first to visit naruto when i know hes in stable condition."

And soon hinata then hugs kakashi more tighter and we see shes crying again but we also see shes smiling

And its here kakashi then gets hinata off of her and she then says: "th-thank y you uhm... Uhm" and smiling under his mask with his only hint with a U shown from his eye kakashi then says: "my name is kakashi Hatake"

"K-Kakashi" Hinata repeats and kakashi then says: yes my name is Kakashi Hatake

And its here hinata then says: "uhm w-well uhm... th-thank y-you... K-Kakashi.. s-sensei"

And kakashi then playfully rubs hinatas hair and says: "your welcome Hinata" and hinata then giggles happily. And kakashi smiles under his mask finally successful at cheering up the young Hyuga and he then stops rubbing hinatas hair and its here hinata then asks: "uhm wh-what sh-should i d-do n-now."

"If you'd like you can come back with me to the arena" kakashi says to the young shy kunoichi however hinata now scared frantically nods no and she says with a scared tone in her voice "N-No P-Please"

And upon seeing this kakashi seeing this says "Hinata why don't you want to come back."

"K-Kurenai s-sensei sc-scolds m-me" Hinata then said to the confused jounin

And kakashi then says "why do you think she will scold you"

"Uhm I-I w-well I-I yelled at her a-and I-I r-ran from her a-and I i-ignored h-her" she said

And its here kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder and says "I'm sure kurenai understands how scared you were"

She however still refuses and says "N-No p-please I-I d-don't w-want t-to g-go b-back."

Upon hearing this kakashi then says "well, if you really don't want to go back... Why not go into the village and see if you can find Naruto a get well gift"

Uhm W-Well I-I g-guess I c-could she said

And Hinata then fidgets her fingers together and says: "uhm wh-what sh-should i g-get h-him" and kakashi then says: "I'll leave it up for you to find out that way itll be more fun for you to find what you think he'll like."

And hinata then says "uhm o-okay... th-thank y-you K-Kakashi s-sensei."

Hearing this Kakashi smiles saying "sure thing kiddo"

And hinata then walks away from kakashi and into the village and its here kakashi then disappears in a poof of smoke and he arrives at the tower next to kurenai and he then says: "So did i miss anything?"

"Kakashi" says kurenai surprised at his sudden dissappearance "where's Hinata" she then asks noticing she isn't with the silver haired Ninja

And its here kakashi then says: i found her at the academy

Why isn't she with you she asks

And its here kakashi then says: well because she was scared of coming back

"Scared" she asked and kakashi says: "she was scared that if she came back that you would scold her"

And hearing this kurenai says: "scold her" in a confused tone

"Something about yelling at you and running away" kakashi says

And its here kurenai says: well i was going to scold her but i wouldnt be harsh So where is she now she then asked

And hearing this kakashi says: "well she's currently in the village looking at finding Naruto a get well present."

Smiling she replies so I take it that she won't be joining us to see who move on to the next round

And its here kakashi says: "hmm... I guess also why are you smiling." "Well" she says to which kakashi says "I'm waiting to which" kurenai said with a proud tone "who would have thought Hinata would actually be able to have been able to overpower Neji"

And hearing this kakashi says: "well, ones drive to protect someone and their own will that drives them can make them pretty powerful"

"I, guess you're right" Kurenai says in agreement

Soon kurenai then says: "still, i dont know how her father or her other clansmen will react when they hear about what happened."

And Kakashi says: "honestly with what I've heard on how they treat hinata they wont even care to even want to hear it"

"I guess your right" Kurenai says

And kakashi then says: "speaking of which how's naruto doing"

"The medics have already took him from the arena" Kurenai says And she then adds "and he's been put into immediate medical care for intensive treatment but well... With his "chakra" cut off the medical nin don't know when he'll be in stable condition or if he'll even wake up at all"

And kakashi showing some concern then says: "hmm what do you mean by that"

And hearing this kurenai says: "well naruto went unconcious he was unresponsive so who knows me may be in a coma" and hearing this kakashi then says: "heheh knowing naruto he's too stubborn for death itself"

And kurenai then says: "hmm still i knew hinata had a crush on naruto but i didn't think he would as well"

"in all honesty me neither.. Hmm looks like their about to pick the names for the next match i should stick around see who else naruto may have to face in the third exam." kakashi then said to kurenai

Same here says kurenai

And soon sakura approaches kakashi and she says "Hey Kakashi Sensei Your Back."

its here kakashi says: "Ah Sakura" and sakura then says: "hey is hinata alright" and hearing this kurenai says : oh dont worry you dont have to dont worry about hinata and shino says: "are you sure ive never seen her act like that before" and kakashi then says to the them with a reassuring tone: "trust me you two Hinata is okay" to which he added a smile only seen with his eye turning into a U.

(here you go guys chapter three of my NaruHina story i gotta be honest with Naruto shippuden ending in a few days or already depending on when i publish this chapter it'll be an end to one of my favorite anime series. But at least they ended it really well anyways i hope you enjoy and don't forget to like favorite and follow. Also let me know what you think of my new name should i keep my new name or go back to commander delta. Also cut me slack in my writing im not I cant find every error and for my writing style its just how i write.)


	4. Hinata's search for the perfect gift

Hinata soon began her trek wandering about the village since she didn't have to come back to the tower she wanted to make sure to get Naruto something he would like (" _hm I-I w-wonder w-what N-Naruto w-would l-like_ " )

however most of the shops she went in or looked around nothing seemed to have caught her eye as something she would think Naruto would enjoy And as shes then about to give up and begins to walk home its here she then walks past a shop and glances over and she then freezes and walks back and enters

And she then looks around she then lightly gasps and approaches what caught her eye and its shown to be a stuffed animal which is a fox with a pattern similar to the kyuubi with blue eyes and Hinata lightly gasps and the thinks if anything ir reminded her a lot of Naruto ( _"N-Naruto"_ )

And ihinata then picks up the plush and its here she then hears a kind old voice say: "something catch your interest young lady"

to which hinata notices the old man before saying "w-well th-the toy f-fox l-looks interesting."

And the shop owner then approaches her and he says "Oh, this old toy"

she nods yes

And hinata then says: "w-well, i-it... i-it r-reminds m-me o-of s-someone I-I k-know."

"does it now" he asks with curiosity in his voice as no one ever took notice of the old toy at all for the years he's been in this shop and here was this young girl holding it

And hinata then says "uhm y-yes"

"would you like to buy it" he asks

And its here hinata then smiles and says "Uhm, y-yes I-I want t-to... Uhm h-how m-much f-for i-it."

its here the owner then smiles and says "Oh Please its no charge" hearing this hinata then says "wh what b-but I-I can't t-take i-it and the shopkeeper says "oh please I insist besides this old toys been in my shop for a long time no ones ever taken an interest in her and you seem like a nice girl... I trust that you'll give this old girl a good home." if anything he wanted to finally give this old toy a home it deserved and he had no trouble giving it for free especially to this kind and shy young girl

And hinata then smiles says: I-I w-will, th-thank y-you

No young lady, thank you he replies

hinata then bows to the polite shopkeeper and she then exits the shop and she begins to walk home and as shes walking through the village she begins wondering ( _"I-I h-hope N-Naruto w-will l-like i-it... N-Naruto."_ )

And by the time Hinata finally got home night has fallen over the hyuga compound and she then enters her room and she then takes off her shinobi sandals and neatly sets them and she then sets the plush on her night stand as well as reaching into her ninja bag and setting down two coupons for ichiraku next to the plush.

And hinata then sighs and its here she then sits down on her bed and after a few minutes gets up and sits at her desk and she then checks the drawers and takes out a few pieces of paper as well as a few pencils and using one of the sheets starts making naruto a get well card

after awhile she finished drawing the card which in itself was very beautiful and after some hesitation she then opens it revealing the insides are blank and she begins writing down something in it and she begins blushing as shes doing it. and when she finishes writing she then yawns and she then lays down on her bed and she then picks up the stuffed animal and she then asks it: d-do y-you th-think N-Naruto w-will b-be a-alright."

the toy does nothing sadly for it is inanimate. And Hinata then sighs and cuddles it and with a look of worry on her face thinks (" _N-Naruto p-please... p-please b-be o-okay"_ ) soon she then fell asleep cuddling the small plush with her hoping that the boy she cared about would be okay.


End file.
